Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love
by Saint Sita
Summary: Remember the Originial Little Mermaid Story where she dies but what if she had a second chance to live and be with her love? Here's that story with Orihime as the reincarnated mermaid and Ichigo her prince. Read Author's Note Please!
1. Explantation

Author's Note:

I'm the original author of this story but under a new account since I no longer feel like I can post on the old one.

I just had so much bad things happen in my life that it just brought to many bad memories that I would prefferably not be reminded of everyday

So before please do not report these stories as stolen please.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Here is the improved version of _Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love _please thank Ichihime Kurosaki for improving my original draft.

Based on the original Little Mermaid story where she dies but I wanted to keep the original ending but I rather end it there. I would find a way for the Prince and the Mermaid to be together just maybe not in that lifetime. Which made think of Orihimes Five Lifetimes One Love speech.

Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love

One thing that Ichigo Kurosaki absolutely loved as a child, was listening to fairytales right before bed. He loved listening to all kinds of stories, myths, and yarns spun up by his mother, but the best were the bedtime stories she'd tell him as he drifted off into sleep. His favorite part of story time however, wasn't the way she'd animate the tale with so much expression as she told it to him or as she moved about the room, bringing it to life… No, his favorite part was the way she told each and every story from memory, from the heart, as if she had memorized them directly from the book as a child and throughout her life. And it was a different tale very night, so he was never bored or tired of hearing the same old, same old.

One night, though, Ichigo requested a new story… Not another Toy Story or Knight and the Dragon, but one that he had been hearing a lot about, more and more, in school. In fact, it had been his friend Uryū, who had shared the story in the first place, claiming that the both of his parents had been discussing something about mermaids and princes lately. It was probably about that fantasy themed costume party that was being planned for all children.

Masaki Kurosaki had been a bit miffed to say the least. The Little Mermaid was a children's story yes, but it was a romance tale, about Princesses and Princes no less. And it was strange for him to request such a tale, since he never really took interest in the Prince or Princess stories she told. But, not wanting to disappoint, Masaki fulfilled her son's request. She'd have to ask him though why he wanted to know about the story…

So that night, when he was all washed up and tucked in for the night, six-year-old Ichigo listened to his mother with rapt attention as she told him the story about The Little Mermaid.

"As the prince saw the Little Mermaid dissolve into the sea, his heart broke. Silent tears spilled into the water as he realized just how much he loved the mute girl who could never say 'I love you' out loud, but said it in every move she made and in every painful smile.

"In three years' time, the prince got a severe fever and soon died. And as an angel took him to heaven he asked, 'Why am I here after killing my love? I would be better fit for hell than heaven.'

"The angel replied, 'But do you not want another chance with her? In three hundred years she will have a soul and will reborn as a human. God has truly seen your regret and has given you another chance to be with her but be warned she might not love you back this time.'

"The prince said fervently, 'If can have her forgiveness that will be enough so I accept this opportunity and challenge.'

"To this day prince waits for the time when he and the mermaid can be as one in the next life."

"But Mommy, that's not the way the story ends. It was supposed to be happy; Uryū said so!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, honey, maybe he was wrong this time," his mother explained. "Maybe someone told him a different version of the story, a happier one. Or maybe, it's just that the most accurate of things are not always written down…"

Ichigo stared at his mother, confused. She didn't read from a book, nothing was written down… So why would she say that? Her voice broke through his contemplations…

"Now sweetheart, it's getting late and it is time for bed," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie!"

That was possibly the one fable that had caused a stirrup in the young boy, it was a mystery that intrigued him, but as the years went by, he began to forget about it completely. And as he got older, his adoration of story time began to fade as well, until soon it stopped all together.

As more time went by, his beloved mother passed away. It hurt his entire family, but he had received the worst of the pain because of how close he and his mother were; and, Ichigo was forced to cope with his loss.

Sooner, rather than later, he stopped being the "sulking" little boy… The "angry" little boy… The "depressed" little boy. Ichigo stopped being all those things for the sake of others and learned how to falsely smile, how to "move on". He had to learn to hide the anger and practice smiling; he had to learn to put on a mask. But things in his life seemed grey and dull, insipid. He wasn't happy anymore.

Once he hit puberty, dreams of a life he did not remember began resurfacing and his inquisitive side began to resurface alongside these intriguing dreams. It took a while, but slowly over time, he realized that he was the prince in the story. He had killed his love and he had been given another chance to gain her love and forgiveness back. His mother must have known somehow that he was the prince in that story and what she had told him was not a story, but an actual account.

Ichigo later understood what his mother meant when she said that truest things are not always written. He would later find that mermaid reborn as a human girl and earn her forgiveness - if not her love - as he felt so much guilt over causing her death. And even if she did not love him back this time, they both needed closure. In his heart, Ichigo knew that was all he needed and wanted.

Closure… for the both of them.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Ichigo was cradling his head in his hands, not feeling very well and yet his father had still insisted that he go to this stupid party. Over the years, ever since his mother died and him finding about his past life, he had tried to find the little mermaid whose name he still did not know. Yet, he still he remembered exactly what she looked like. Auburn hair, grey eyes, and most of all, a beautiful smile.

A boisterous voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ichigo, my boy, how are enjoying the party?" Isshin inquired. Ichigo stood up punched him from behind.

"No, I am not, Dad" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Come on, Ichigo, lighten up!" His father joyously cried, trying but failing to cheer him up. Isshin soon left, leaving his son to sulk alone.

Another person wandered over and tried to cheer him up; that person was Rukia Kuchiki, the woman he had chosen over her so many years ago. "Ichigo hey how are you?"

He didn't answer.

"Look, Ichigo, I know you're not happy about this arrangement. But we're engaged and will be getting married in a short amount of time - you can't avoid me forever. I'm willing to makes this work if you are."

Ichigo glared down at her and responded with harsh words, "Rukia, there is nothing to make work. I will never love you and I don't to be with you."

He ran out on her suddenly, feeling light-headed. He ran and ran, not stopping until he was almost twenty blocks from the club where the party was held. Unknowingly sprouting a fever, it got the best of him and he soon passed out, thinking of the little mermaid whom he loved. Sometime later, a young woman with auburn hair passed by and stopped upon noticing him haphazardly lying on the ground.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she knelt by him and touched his burning forehead. "This man has a fever. I better take him to my home before he gets worse."

It took a lot of willpower for her to lift Ichigo of the ground and carry him all the way to her home but she did it. When she got him upstairs, she put him on her bed and put a cold compress on his head. Orihime smiled a serene smile and looked down on the man.

Tatsuki arrived home shortly after and was in for a complete shock.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki said lowly, almost cautiously, in shock at seeing Ichigo on Orihime's bed.

Orihime was not unnerved Tatsuki's expression at all. Still, she did not like her cousin looking angrily at her.

"Orihime, who the hell is that and what the hell, is he doing here?" she yelled loud enough for the town to hear but fortunately Ichigo was still too sick to wake.

"Oh, well, Tatsuki I found this sick man lying on the street and he had fever. I took him home with me so he could recover."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and could see the sincerity and concern written all over her face.

The dark-haired beauty just sighed and said, "Fine, he can stay until he recovers".

Orihime smiled and looked at Ichigo felt as it was destiny for her to meet him.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE<p>

AN: Sorry I have been busy with school and Ichihime Kurosaki was recovering from her accident. We will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
